The Visit
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Jonathan takes his reluctant wife to her Dentist appointment.


Hart to Hart

The Visit

This is my first Hart to Hart to fanfic please enjoy.

* * *

The sun shined down on the Hart residence it was about 9:30 in the morning and Jonathan Hart was already downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast with Max. Both men sighed hearing a noise in the living room.

"She's been up since three in the morning." Jonathan said.

"With freeway." Max added.

Jonathan sighed once more as he drank the last of his coffee from his mug.

Today is Jennifer's trip to the dentist. Out of all the things that they've have faced over the years the dentists still frighten her. The last visit was a simple exam which led to this visit and the extraction of an impacted tooth.

When the rumbling in the living room ended Jonathan rose up from the table and walked into the living room. There sitting on the couch with Freeway in her lap was Jennifer Hart. Jonathan sat down beside her and slowly massaged her shoulders. Once a relaxing sighed escaped Jennifer's lips Jonathan decided he should say something.

"We have to go we don't want to be late." Jonathan said calmly.

I don't want to go; just thinking of all those instruments gives me the chills it makes me want to run away." Jennifer said.

"If you run darling...you know that I'll have to chase you." Jonathan said seductively.

Jennifer smirked laying a light kiss upon her husband's lips. Freeway hopped off Mrs. Hart's lap as the two of them headed out the door. Freeway barked and Max nodded in agreement.

"You said it…well at least he got her out of the house I don't know how he will get her out of the car." Max said.

The drive to the dentist was quiet, Jonathan sat in the driver's seat while Jennifer sat beside him. He would glance over every so often to see his wife tense up with fear but calm down after she gave herself a silent pep talk. He witnessed this a few more times before they pulled into the dentist parking lot.

As he turned off the car Jennifer looked up from the dashboard and knew exactly where they were. Fear washed over the redhead all over again as she began to tense up even more but Jonathan placed his hand over his wife's. She looked over at him then looked away.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Jennifer said in a regrettable tone.

"Darling we all have our fears in life and this is simply yours. I don't mind one bit in fact this makes me love you even more." Jonathan said.

Those kind words from her husband made her blush; Jonathan smiled and kissed her on the cheek. After a few moments the two of them left the car.

They were walking toward the Dentist's office when Jennifer spotted a couple coming out, the woman was holding the side of her jaw while her husband was comforting her. Then she spotted a child crying as she left the office with her mother. Jennifer's pace slowed down but Jonathan was by her side which gave her the strength to carry on.

Soon they were inside the Dentist office in the waiting room; it was fairly quiet with very few patients. Jennifer signed in and sat down with her husband by the door. One by one the dental assistant called the people back and the sound of the drill echoed down the hall. Jennifer tried to stand up to leave but Jonathan talked her out of it. Soon her and Jonathan were left in the waiting room. The door opened and the assistant walked out with a smile.

"Mrs. Hart." the young assistant said.

Jennifer took a deep breath and stood up, as she reached the door she looked back to Jonathan who smiled. She wanted to run right then and there, but she merely nodded back to her husband with a smile then followed the dental assistant down the hall.

After a little more walking Jennifer found herself in a chair with her dentist and his assistant looking down at her. She was scared but once the IV sedation kicked in her eyes grew blurry and she was fast asleep.

In the waiting room Jonathan Hart could hear the sound of the drill, while he knew his wife was in good hands it didn't stop him from worrying. 45 minutes later the door opened and out walked a sleepy Jennifer and Dr. Anderson.

"After a few days she will be fine." Dr. Anderson said.

"Thank you doctor." Jonathan replied.

"No problem." The dentist said.

Jonathan helped his wife back to the car, she was swaying back and forth with a smile across her face. She could see her husband but he looked blurry. Smiling Jonathan helped his wife into the car and then walked over and sat in the driver's seat.

"I love you. " Jennifer said in a sleepy tone

"And I love you too darling." Jonathan replied.

The ride back home was anything but quiet, with Jennifer half asleep and half awake Jonathan heard some interesting things escape his wife's lips. From clothes shopping to fairies on enchanted trees the conversation was endless.

"You look tired to me darling." Jonathan said.

"No…I think I could go for a jog." Jennifer said slowly.

How about we go for a jog tomorrow?" Jonathan asked.

"I'd like that." Jennifer mumbled.

The car pulled up to the house and Jennifer let out a stiff yawn. Jonathan parked the car and stepped out of the vehicle. Just as he was about to help his wife Jennifer stumbled out on her own. As she stumbled down the walkway she tripped over a rock luckily Jonathan was there to catch her before she fell. When they finally made it to the door Jonathan opened it and guided his wife to the stairs. Max came out of the kitchen and noticed how Mrs. H was acting she looked drunk swaying back and forth like that and her smile confirmed it.

"So how did it go?" Max asked.

"It went great the doc said she should be back to her normal self in a couple of days." Jonathan replied.

Jennifer waved to Max but lost her footing on the steps once again Jonathan was there to catch her. she looked up at her husband with a smile laying a light kiss upon his lips. Jonathan couldn't help but smile.

"My hero." Jennifer said.

Max shook his head as Jonathan helped his wife up the stairs.

Inside the bedroom Jennifer changed into her red silk night gown and stumbled into bed. The moment she laid down her eyes grew heavy. After changing into his blue pajamas Jonathan slipped under the covers resting his head on the pillow. Jennifer laid her head on her husband's chest and sighed contently she was glad to be home.

"Darling?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes?" Jonathan answered.

"I don't want to go back to the dentist." Jennifer stated.

"You don't have to go back for a while." Jonathan informed her.

"Good." Jennifer said happily.

Jonathan smiled as he watched his wife slowly drift off to sleep it was a rough day, but it ended on a beautiful note.


End file.
